


Liebestraum nach dem Balle

by yoonagi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: “Anzu-chan, kau yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”
Relationships: Anzu/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 5





	Liebestraum nach dem Balle

“Anzu-_chan_, kau yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

Agaknya Hiyori sudah lelah menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ke sekian kali, sekaligus mendapat gelengan serta jawaban yang sama pula dari gadis berambut cokelat itu. Akan tetapi sebagian kecil benaknya menolak untuk diam, perasaan mengusik itu terus saja berontak muncul ke permukaan. Jika pikiran Tomoe Hiyori adalah kebun bunga yang luas, eksistensi Anzu adalah rumput liar yang tanpa diduga ikut menumbuhkan sekuntum bunga yang indah.

Sejak kali pertama bertatap muka dengan Anzu, Hiyori merasa mereka telah saling mengenal jauh sebelum hari yang terik di pertengahan musim panas di Yumenosaki _Gakuin_. Kerling manik kebiruan milik gadis itu punya kesan sama familiarnya dengan pendar lampu nakas yang menemani Hiyori tidur setiap malam.

“Tomoe-_senpai_, mungkin _Senpai_ salah mengira aku sebagai orang lain—entahlah, teman masa kecil _Senpai_, mungkin?”

Bukannya menjawab, Hiyori cuma bergumam tidak jelas. Suaranya terdengar amat kontras di telinga Anzu, bergema di antara kesunyian ruang yang memerangkap presensi mereka. Sang gadis tak punya niatan berpaling, wajah sok serius Hiyori terlalu menarik untuk tak dipandang tanpa berkedip.

“Aku yakin bukan seperti itu, Anzu-_chan_,” ujar pemuda tersebut. “Bisa duduk di sini sebentar?”

Anzu sedikit ragu, ia di sini untuk bekerja, bukan duduk-duduk meladeni keinginan bincang-bincang Hiyori. Sesaat ia menatap sebundel kertas di pelukannya, ada selusin tugas yang minta diselesaikan. Berikutnya ia ganti melirik Hiyori. Mereka saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik. Anzu menelan ludah, ada sesuatu dalam manik serta garis senyum lelaki itu yang menarik keluar rasa penasarannya.

“Tolong jangan terlalu lama, _Senpai_.”

Hiyori melebarkan senyum. Gadis itu memang tipe yang sulit menolak permintaan orang lain. Ia memerhatikan Anzu menarik sebuah kursi lipat mendekati posisinya, lantas beralih memandang langit-langit. Ruangan itu punya beberapa pilar yang menopang plafon sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, tertata rapi seolah lantai porselen di bawahnya tak beda jauh dengan petak-petak ladang. Meski sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa menyerupai panggung pertunjukan yang cantik, masih ada jejak-jejak interior bangunan Eropa di sana.

“Katanya gedung ini dibangun di akhir era Meiji[1].”

Menoleh, Hiyori mendapati Anzu masih menatapnya—kali ini sambil duduk manis memeluk bundel kertas. “Aku tahu, Anzu-_chan_,” respon lelaki itu, “sejak awal, gedung ini ‘kan memang milik keluarga Tomoe.”

Sang gadis mengedikkan bahu. “Aku hanya berusaha memulai pembicaraan karena _Senpai_ malah melamun.”

Hiyori membiarkan tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang didudukinya seraya melipat kedua tangan, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, “Kau benar, maafkan aku, ya? Sampai mana tadi—oh, kau tahu, ingatanku memang _picky_, aku mudah melupakan hal-hal yang membosankan dan—tentu saja, yang tidak indah.”

Tidak mengejutkan. Selagi pemuda tersebut mengambil jeda sebentar, Anzu membayangkan sepintas orang-orang macam apa yang mampir barang lima detik dalam keseharian Tomoe Hiyori.

“Aneh sekali, Anzu-_chan_ jelas bukan termasuk hal yang membosankan atau tidak indah—kalau kita memang pernah bertemu, seharusnya aku tidak melupakanmu semudah itu.”

Lelaki itu lebih terkesan seperti tengah bicara sendiri. Terus terang, Anzu pun kurang yakin akan prasangka Hiyori terhadapnya. Bagaimana, sih, kualifikasi ‘menarik’ di mata pemuda tersebut? Lagi pula, kenapa ia amat terobsesi ingin memenuhi rasa penasaran sehubungan identitas Anzu di masa lalu?

“_Senpai_,” panggil gadis itu, meski si pemilik nama setengah tak acuh karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. “Mungkin ingatanmu tak salah. Mungkin kita memang pernah bertemu, seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya—atau semacam itu.”

Anzu tidak sepenuhnya serius. Sedari awal, gadis itu punya pembawaan serius dan agak sulit bercanda (biasanya menyebabkan ia sulit memahami lelucon Subaru dan Makoto), namun kali ini ia yakin kalimat barusan meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa peringatan maupun dasar apa-apa. Sang gadis masih menatap lawan bicaranya, yang di luar dugaan mulai memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi. Sepasang manik keunguan Hiyori melebar, berkilat-kilat layaknya _amethyst_ menatulkan sinar matahari.

Anzu sedikit takut membayangkan bagaimana perkataannya berakibat pada isi kepala lelaki itu.

“Hmm ... hmmmm ... jadi begitu....”

Bergidik, sang gadis mencoba memotong, “A-anu ... itu cuma opiniku saja, bukan berarti aku yakin atau apa—“

“Sekarang aku yakin, Anzu-_chan_!”

Seruan Hiyori bergema, barangkali dapat terdengar menembus pintu yang cuma ditutup setengah. Rasa-rasanya Anzu ingin menangis, pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan dan berakhir gagal menemukan siapapun untuk dimintai tolong.

“T-tomoe-_senpai_? Mungkin sudah saatnya aku kembali be—“

Kalimat Anzu terpotong. Syarafnya berhenti sesaat karena Hiyori tiba-tiba berdiri dengan hentakan kaki yang sangat kuat, lebih-lebih mirip melompat dari tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi, hal lain yang muncul kemudian memaksa bibir sang gadis tetap terkatup rapat.

Keduanya saling berpandangan ketika alunan musik samar-samar mencapai rungu masing-masing. Agaknya berasal dari luar, diam-diam menyelinap masuk melalui satu pasang daun pintu yang terbuka setengah. Alunan itu terdengar seperti permainan piano-harmonika kotor di awal, seolah seseorang memaksa memutar piringan hitam tua menggunakan _turntable_ yang tak kalah berbedu. Apa mereka menyimpan benda-benda antik semacam itu di sini? Anzu bertanya-tanya, mengingat bagaimana bangunan ini nampak terawat di usia lebih dari seratus tahun. Siapa yang kira-kira iseng menyetelnya di saat-saat seperti ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi kepala gadis itu, kendati tak satupun punya cukup dorongan untuk meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Anzu cuma mengerutkan dahi, membalas tatap manik keunguan Hiyori, berharap tanda tanya di wajahnya sudah cukup mewakilkan seluruh isi kepala. Tetapi Hiyori pun sama terkejutnya—ekspresinya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia punya jawaban yang diinginkan Anzu.

Lantunan musik itu semakin jelas di telinga Anzu ketika ia menyadari suaranya lebih mirip gesekan biola atau cello ketimbang piano-harmonika. Suara itu membuatnya membayangkan sekelompok pemusik bersama biola mereka tengah bermain tepat di balik pintu.

Ini bukan _prank_ yang sengaja direncanakan oleh _Senpai_ berambut hijau-mirip-kubis itu, ‘kan? Barangkali tatapan Anzu terlihat menghakimi sehingga senyum Hiyori tiba-tiba mengembang.

“Anzu-_chan_,” panggil sang pemuda. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah, mengulurkan tangan sambil masih mematri senyum. “Mau berdansa denganku?”

* * *

[1] Era Meiji di Jepang sama dengan tahun 1868-1912 di kalender Masehi

**Author's Note:**

> Tiap liat Ohiisan saya bawaannya kebayang dia dansa waltz di kamar bola, entah kenapa. Maaf kalau OOC dan nggak jelas, ya.
> 
> Silakan klik link berikut (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX_vDyMyHMY) untuk mendengar lagu 'Liebestraum nach dem Balle' karya Czibulka.


End file.
